Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ
Mach zur Zeit ein Auslandssemester in Kanada, kann also sein das meine Antworten wegen der Zeitverschiebung etwas auf sich warten lassen... Doton ganz im gegenteil. es wurde kein wort davon verloren oder auch nur angedeutet, dass die drei (und ALLE ANDEREN, die es einsetzten) das doton-element besitzen oder wenigstens affinität dazu haben. in shikamarus diskussion mit kitsuchi geht es ja eben darum - deswegen wunderte sich auch kitsuchi -, dass alle shinobi der allianz, auch jene, die kein doton besitzen, mitmachen sollen. daher die verwunderung kitsuchis anfangs. von shikamaru war es ja so gedacht, dass alle shinobi der allianz ihr chakra benutzen sollen, um ein jutsu einzusetzen, womit quasi der erdboden manipuliert und zum aufheben als mauer genutzt wird. dabattieren und spekulieren kann man darüber, welche funktion die fingerzeichen haben... das formen und bewegen eines objekts, ohne dass es explizit um erde und somit doton handeln muss ...oder sonst was. fest steht, dass alle mitgemacht und ihr chakra zum aufbauen der mauern gegeben/eingesetzt haben. und genau das gebrauchte element können nicht alle haben, wie auch immer man es drehen mag. zum jutsu: da wurde kein jutsu an sich erwähnt. das was da gesagt wurde, ist lediglich die bezeichnung für "erdversteck-mauer-ninjutsu", wird halt im satz erwähnt. keine ahnung, ob man den namen als eigenständiges jutsu nehmen kann/muss/soll... :/ glaube nicht. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 16:17, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :shikamaru sagt kein einziges wort davon, dass er nur leute meint, die doton besitzen. alles was er sagt, ist, dass es etwas sein soll, was jeder/alle benutzen können, nicht nur iwagakure-shinobi <- und das heißt nicht, dass er nur doton-shinobi meint, sondern eben shinobi aus iwagakure, dem dorf (einfach weil die meisten aus iwa wohl doton-nutzer sind, wie dies immer auch mit anderen dörfern und uchiha als katon-fähige war). noch viel wichtiger und aussagekräftiger an sich sind die tatsachen: dass weder shika noch ino noch choji je i-eine affinität zu doton zeigten; es wohl nicht sein wird, dass ausgerechnet sie drei zusammen ganz zufällig es haben; UND der allerdeutlichte beweis, dass jeder dazu gerufen wurde, beim jutsu mitzuhelfen, wie auf der nächsten seite zu sehen ist, dass jeder einzelne shinobi, die man sieht, die fingerzeichen macht. es ist einfach unmöglich, dass zufällig nur doton-nutzer an verschiedenen stellen auf dem schlachtfeld nebeneinander stehen! (die shinobi hatten auch sicher keine zeit, dass nur doton-nutzer sich nebeneinander formierten - was eh quatsch ist, wofür? - das große bijuu-dama war schon fertig geformt und stand vorm abschuss, und nachdem shika ino bescheid sagte, machten schon '''alle und jeder' die fingerzeichen)'' es ist nun mal so, dass kishi hierbei ziemlichen mist verzapft hat, als er alle shinobi ein doton-jutsu auführen ließ, was an sich nicht sein kann. würde mich nicht wundern, dass kishi es eben so gemeint hat, wie ich es mir denke: dass alle mit chakra und objektbewegung mithalfen. vielleicht wird er das noch i-wann klären, durch databook, schriften whatever. ich jedenfalls lese und sehe nichts im manga, was darauf hindeuten würde, dass shika nur doton-nutzer aufrief, nur dass er alle shinobi meinte. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 16:21, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::1. also erstmal... im manga ist die rede von "jeder/alle", sowohl bei kitsuchi wie auch shika (das mal so nebenbei, zur klarheit. habs nachgeschaut). 2. dass genau das baka-trio, !und dann auch noch alle drei!, zufällig doton haben, so ein zufall ist niemals möglich, nicht einmal in naruto, vor allem weil die drei noch nie je ein element eingesetzt oder überhaupt gehabt (oder anzätze dafür gehabt) haben. und du musst selber wissen, dass kishi, in bald 15 jahren von naruto, die (neben-)charaktere, technisch gesehen, noch NIE aus ihren rahmen hat ausbrechen lassen, vor allem in sachen elemente. dass er jetzt, so mir nichts dir nichts, den drei spontan ein element verpasst... das ist überhaupt nicht sein stil der darstellung der charakterentwicklung. so was ähnliches ist noch nie passiert. 3. und es ist vollkommen unbekannt, welches element das häufigste in naruto ist. warum sollte doton das sein? :/ für so was gabs ja auch noch nie eine einstufung. und wichtig hierfür ist es eh nicht. 4. dass keine totale der allianz zu sehen ist (was eh unmöglich wäre, weil dann die einzelnen shinobi nicht erkennbar wären. also rein äußerlich wäre es unmöglich die darstellung der ausführenden shinobi zu zeigen), ist kein beweis/hinweis dafür, dass die shinobi auf den einzelnen panels alles sich gruppierte doton-nutzer sind. vor allem, weil bis jetzt im krieg die shinobi, die sich für ne attacke zusammengeschlossen haben, sich fast immer in i-einer formation befanden (element-attacken auf juubi). auf den einzelnen panels aber wird einfach nur da ne menge, dort ne andere etc. gezeigt, wobei alle, ungeachtet dessen wo sie stehen, die fingerzeichen ausführen. da sie gleich darauf (zwar manga, aber dennoch dem leser bildlich vors auge geführt) die fingerzeichen machen als shika ino bescheid sagt, ist ein deutlicher hinweis dafür, dass eben "alle/jeder" gemeint war. die erforderlichen "nur-doton-shinobi" hätten einfach keine zeit haben können, sich auf den flächen der schlacht noch entsprechend zu formieren, das ist rein logistisch zeitaufwendig, und sie hatten keine. ich für mich persönlch sehe da keine andere interpretation der dortigen geschehnisse. 5. das mit chakrabeigabe der anderen war nur so eine überlegung meinerseits und kein argument zur diskussion, also unwichtig hierfür. 6. richtig, wir müssen warten und hoffen, dass diese stelle noch geklärt wird und solange das annehmen, was der manga uns gibt und am logischsten ist, aber ich sehe und lese da nichts, was deine meinung darstellen/bezeugen würde. rein gar nichts. 7. von mir aus können wir dieses dilemma zur diskussion geben, damit alle wichtigen user sich dazu äußern/ihre überlegungen darlegen (wenn ja, sag bescheid). aber ich persönlich - nach dem aktuellen stand, den gegebenen fakten - bin felsenfest von meiner sichweise überzeugt. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 18:44, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :hehe ich wollte mich gerade auch bei dieser Diskussion beteiligen^^ Ich glaub es ist auch am besten wenn ihr ein Forum aufmacht und wir dann gemeinsam abstimmen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 07:31, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ja, hab im forum nun ein thread dazu erstellt und auf der diskussionsseite davon unsere unterhaltung kanonisch dem verlauf nach gepostet. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 15:34, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ne stelle du ihn ruhig komplett fertig, ich hab jetzt angefangen zu arbeiten und weis nicht wie oft/wann ich on kommen kann [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 06:46, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) yeahr^^ der artikel ist ganz gut geworden, haben wir gut gemacht^^.. danke für deine Hilfe [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 11:42, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Da wir beschlossen hatten alle Anime-Episoden (also auch alle darin enthaltenen Links, Personen etc.) bis zum Stand des deutschen Mangas zu entspoilern, dachte ich diese Infos könnten auch schon entspoilert werden (zumal es Filler-Infos über Izanami sind). Andererseits liegt diese Episode, wenn ich es richtig erkannt habe, genau auf dieser Grenze. Aber "spoilern" ist im Zweifelsfall wahrscheinlich die bessere Lösung[[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007シン']](Kontakt) 07:20, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ähmm.. wir haben ein Problem.. wir haben den AdM diesen Monat völlig vergessen.. was machen wir nun? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 08:21, 5. Mär. 2014 (UTC) haha^^ Ja das kenne ich zu gut und werde es noch viel mehr kennen lernen ;), wir warten jetzt kurz ab und bestimmen dann einfach den AdM. WIr haben da alle nicht darn gedacht.. Soll ich dir bei Tobi/Obito helfen? was willst du noch schreiben? Ich bearbeite zwar gerade Akatsuchi und danach wollte ich Yahiko überarbeiten, aber Tobi/Obito ist viel wichtiger? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 09:01, 6. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Okay, ich bin nächste Woche von meiner Firma aus auf der CeBIT (große Messe), da werd ich nichts groß machen können, aber die tage danach habe ich frei und werd mich daran setzten [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 07:51, 7. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ---- Hi, könntest du ein gewisses Bild entfernen - es sollte nicht mehr all zu lange sichtbar sein! [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007シン']](Dissi) 10:41, 25. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Danke!^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007シン']](Dissi) 11:06, 25. Mär. 2014 (UTC) zum AdM ne idee: es kommen keine Vorschläge auf der diskussionsewite, aber auf der eig. seite stimmen viele mit ab, deshalb würde ich vorschlagen verändern wir das system, das jeder von uns drei seinen favoriten bestimmt und den auf der seite postet und dann zwischen den drei abgestimmt wird.. was hälst du davon? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:37, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Die Regeln für den AdM wurden somit geändert! Bitte stelle deinen Favoriten zwischen dem 15. und dem 20. des Monats rein.. Gruß [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 17:02, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ---- Kannst du bitte auf deiner Testseite "Raito Haku" zu "Raitoningu" ändern?--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 12:38, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) schau mal bitte hier [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:59, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) ---- Wie ist denn das mit dem AdM?! Iwie scheint das immer noch nicht so zu klappen... Vielleicht sollte man das doch bleiben lassen. :/ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 11:02, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC)